Dewa, Raja dan Penghakiman
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Sang Dewa Amaterasu, Kuroko Tetsuya-sama, murka melihat penindasan yang terjadi di wilayah sang tirani bernama Akashi Seijuurou dengan kelompok pembunuh bernama Kisedai. Apakah hukuman yang akan diturunkan Dewa Amaterasu...? [Warning Inside, dan masih belum telat buat tekan tombol 'back', kalau salah genre silakan bilang]


Tersebutlah sebuah cerita…

Tentang seorang Dewa dengan seorang Raja... Dimana mereka saling berhadapan dengan kekerasan yang tergenggam dengan erat di kedua tangan masing-masing…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Dewa, Raja dan Penghakiman**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, typo dan lain sebagainya. **Flame dilarang keras.**

_A/N_ (Mun) : Hai~ yang _Kelulusan!_ dan _Andai Karakter KuroBasu Jadi Guru_ malah terbengkalai -_- lagi cari inspirasi, mohon tunggu dengan sabar yaaaa ._. Aku yang tuolol (?) akhirnya mempersembahkan penpik gaje ini! Selamat membaca! Oh ya, Amaterasu di sini sengaja gue ubah gendernya -_-a *dibacok satu-satu sama semua penduduk Jepang*

**.**

**.**

Dunia yang berbeda.

Para dewa yang berada di kahyangan, rupanya sedang berbisik-bisik ria dari jauh sana. Namun ada satu pengecualian, salah satunya adalah seorang dewa berwujud laki-laki berusia sangat muda, dengan rambut berwarna biru langit serta bermata sama seperti rambutnya. Kulitnya sangat pucat, dan kimono kebesaran membaluti tubuh kecilnya. Ia duduk bersimpuh di singgasana kahyangan dengan wajah datar yang sudah sangat lama dikenal oleh para dewa.

"Amaterasu-_sama_…! Keadaan di Dunia Permukaan sana sudah hancur…!"

"Kasihan manusia… Apa kita harus menolongnya?"

"Tirani tuh… Kalau nggak salah… Errr…"

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar para dewa mengeluhkan keadaan di sana. Dan dia memahami semua itu.

Di Dunia Permukaan, hiduplah seorang tirani yang berambut merah dengan mata heterokom. Dia merupakan seorang tirani yang sangat kejam, terbukti dari latar belakangnya yang gelap. Dia menciptakan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sebenarnya adalah kedok dari sebuah kelompok pembunuh atau semacam eksekutor yang senantiasa tunduk di bawah hegemoni sang tirani ini. Mereka tak segan membunuh siapapun yang berani menentang tirani tersebut.

Dewa yang paling terkenal ini, lantas menghela napas. Ia lalu berdiri dari singgasananya yang didampingi oleh para dewi, dan berkata dengan datar, mencoba menenangkan kegalauan yang terjadi di kahyangan, "Mohon tenang. Saya yang akan turun menghakimi tirani tersebut."

Sontak semua dewa yang ribut, berhenti ribut. Pandangan matanya beralih kepada laki-laki yang kelihatannya lemah tersebut, dengan perasaan kaget dan _shock_. Kemudian sebuah tangan segera terangkat dari seseorang yang berbalutkan kimono yang sengaja dilonggarkan di bagian dada, serta wajah seperti rubah. Laki-laki berambut _icy blue_ ini, segera berkata dengan datar, "Inugami? Silakan bicara."

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan nih, sampai-sampai Anda turun tangan?" tanya Inugami, demikianlah nama Dewa Rubah, masih tak yakin.

"Apa kau meragukan eksistensiku, Dewa Matahari ini?" tanyanya datar.

Dewa Rubah itu mendadak kicep sekicep-kicepnya. Sontak semua dewa segera menunduk yakin. _Dia yang akan menghakimi tirani itu!_ Semua yang ada di kahyangan, mengamini keputusan Dewa Amaterasu ini dengan yakin.

Ia lalu turun dari singgasananya, dengan semua dewa tunduk kepadanya. Dan ketika ia sampai di ujung kahyangan, laki-laki datar ini lantas berkata kepada Inugami tersebut tanpa menghadapnya, "Kagami, eh bukan… Inugami-_sama_. Kau akan turun bersamaku, kemari ke sana."

"Y-Ya, Amaterasu-_sama_!" ujar Inugami panik, segera berdiri dan pergi menyusulnya.

Ketika mereka berdiri sejajar, mereka kemudian turun bersama-sama, menuju Dunia Permukaan, meninggalkan secuil rasa khawatir yang mengerubungi para dewa yang tertinggal tersebut, di atas kahyangan. Tak pernah mereka lihat, Amaterasu-_sama_ malah turun tangan menghakimi tirani itu. Padahal, biasanya kalau ada tirani, dia akan mengutus seseorang untuk menghakiminya, semisal Inugami lah.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah.

Sangat cerah, namun tidak_lah_ sesuai dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di kastil yang besar di jantung Jepang zaman dahulu ini.

Benar.

Di dalam kastil itu, sejumlah prajurit sedang menodongkan ujung tombaknya yang tajam kepada sekelompok orang-orang yang lemah nan tidak berdaya. Di depan kelompok tak berdaya ini, duduk seorang laki-laki mungil dengan mata heterokom dan rambut merah, yang mengenakan pakaian kimono khas Kaisar dengan corak berwarna merah, senada dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya keji, dan membentak mereka dengan dingin, "Kalian. Berikan hasil bertanimu atau kalian mati!"

"A-Ampun… Yang Mulia, kami terkena musim kem–."

DUK.

Mendadak salah satu dari mereka, ditendang dengan keras oleh salah satu prajuritnya. Sebuah jeritan kesedihan segera bernyanyi di ruang singgasana tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka, seorang laki-laki tua dengan tubuh ringkih, segera bersujud sambil bersimpuh kepada tirani itu, "A-Ampunilah kami… Ka-Kami butuh beberapa bulan lagi u-untu–."

ZREEESSHH.

"Beginilah jadinya kalau kalian berani melawanku, hai kaum tak berguna! _Kisedai_, bantai mereka!" ujar tirani itu dengan pandangan kesal dan marah. Pupil heterokomnya segera membesar dengan kejamnya.

Mendadak di antara kerumunan para prajurit, muncul empat cowok berwarna-warni. Yang berdiri paling maju, adalah seorang prajurit berambut biru malam, diikuti dengan kuning, hijau dan yang terakhir ungu. Sekelompok orang miskin itu segera berpelukan satu sama lain, ngeri atas pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Salah seorang dari mereka telah berubah menjadi seonggok _mayat_ di depan mereka, dengan jantung tertusuk oleh ujung tombak salah satu prajurit tirani itu. Sang prajurit eksekutor itu kemudian mundur, begitu melihat tiraninya menyuruh _Kisedai_ untuk turun tangan membantai mereka yang melawannya.

Tirani itu lantas mengulum seringaian kejam, kemudian memerintahkan mereka dengan kejam, "Aomine. Bantai perempuan tua itu berikut anaknya! Murasakibara, bantai semua laki-laki!"

"Siap, Yang Mulia." ujar mereka berdua – Aomine dan Murasakibara – tunduk.

Mereka pun mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas mereka, yakni sebilah _katana_ yang sudah dilepas dari sarungnya. Dua algojo paling handal dari _Kisedai_ ini lantas berjalan mendekat ke sasaran amukan mereka. Oh, siapa yang tidak takut sama mereka? Jelas. Kelompok kaum miskin saja sampai menangis meraung-meraung mendengar nama mereka disebutkan. Tak ada yang tak kenal nama itu, di masa itu.

Aomine Daiki, salah satu dari _Kisedai_, merupakan pembunuh paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat. Sekali, mereka melihat prajurit berkulit tan itu membantai semua prajurit Shogun lain yang melawannya, _seorang diri_. Waktu yang lain, mereka juga mendengar rumor bahwa dia melakukan mutilasi yang sangat mengerikan terhadap siapapun yang berani membangkang tirani itu.

Dan nama yang lain, Murasakibara Atsushi. Dialah salah satu pembunuh yang paling sadistis, tiada duanya. Mereka, kaum miskin, pernah melihatnya mencabut kepala salah satu dari mereka dari badannya, hanya dengan tangannya yang besar! Oh, siapapun pasti ngeri melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya mengatakan bahwa Murasakibara lebih menakutkan dari Aomine.

Tirani itu lantas berseru dengan nada kejam dan meremehkan, menantikan pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan oleh bawahannya di depan matanya, "MATILAH KAL–."

"Hentikan."

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut _icy blue_, didampingi oleh seorang laki-laki berambut mirip dengan si tirani itu, sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua. Para prajuritnya berani bersumpah, di belakang mereka terlihat kawan sesama prajuritnya, sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi ini lantas mengulangi perintahnya, "Hentikan, Akashi Seijuurou."

Sang tirani itu lantas mengulum senyuman mengerikannya, meremehkan mereka berdua, "Kalian siapa? Kalian tahu kan posisi kalian? Oh, jangan berlagak kayak hero ya. AKU ADALAH MUTLAK."

"Dan kamilah yang akan menghakimimu." tambah pemuda _icy blue_ itu, dingin.

PLIK.

"Hah? Kalian yang berdua begitu akan menghakimi kami? Jangan bercanda." ujar sang tirani, mendadak mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi yang satu lagi : wajah _yandere_!

Dia yang sudah terpancing kesal dengan keberadaan dua pemuda tak dikenal itu, lantas berdiri dan memerintahkan salah satu dayangnya untuk membawakan pedang terbaiknya. _Kisedai_ yang tahu gestur sang tirani itu, lantas mundur dengan wajah kalian-cuma-anak-kecil-ingusan. Sekejap, ruangan itu panas, menjadi arena pertarungan sang tirani melawan dua orang yang kelihatannya sangat lemah.

Pemuda tanpa ekspresi ini lantas menggumamkan sesuatu kepada cowok beralis dobel itu, "Inugami, tolong lindungi kaum miskin. Akashi Seijuurou, saya akan bertaruh. Jika saya menang, tolong bebaskan mereka semua. Dan jika Anda menang, Anda boleh memenggal saya."

Seringaian mengerikan langsung terlukiskan di mulut tirani itu, lantas mengomentarinya, "Menarik. _Kisedai_, mundur! Aku tak tahu siapa kau, tapi kau sungguh berhati perkasa, sampai berani melawanku!"

"Am– ah, Kuroko! Kau akan melawan dia, lho? !" Tiba-tiba Inugami yang sudah berhasil mengungsikan kelompok miskin itu, sedikit khawatir.

"Inugami. Kau mencemaskanku, huh? Terima kasih ya." sahut pemuda _icy blue_ itu, mengulas senyuman pahitnya.

Inugami yang mengerti arti perkataan cowok itu, langsung mundur dan membentengi kelompok miskin itu, sedangkan cowok bertubuh lebih mungil dari tirani itu, lantas mengaduk-aduk sesuatu pada lengan sebelah kiri kimono kebesarannya seraya berkata dengan datar, "Sepertinya saya harus membuat perhitungan dengan Anda, Akashi Seijuurou."

SREEETTTT.

Rupanya apa yang dikeluarkan dari dalam lengan kimono anak itu adalah kipas ukuran besar, seukuran dari ujung jari tengah sampai siku, dengan tali yang sudah diikat pada lubang yang ada di pangkal kipas itu. Pandangan matanya kepada tirani dan kawan-kawannya mendadak berubah menjadi mematikan dan sangat… _Serius_.

Di depannya, sang tirani alias Akashi Seijuurou, lantas mencabut _katana_-nya dari sarungnya, dan menodongkannya kepada cowok pucat itu seraya berkata meremehkannya, "Aku puji keberanianmu. Namun dengan benda itu, kau kira aku akan kalah?"

"Ayo, Akashi Seijuurou."

TAP! **TAP!**

Masing-masing pihak segera bertolak, saling menghadap, bersiap menyerbu satu sama lain. Saking seriusnya, cowok _icy blue_ itu sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa ikatan pada pinggangnya mulai melonggar. Cowok ini lantas melebarkan kipasnya, bersiap menyerbu tirani kejam itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai Amaterasu untuk membasmi kejahatan.

Ketika pertarungan tak terelakkan itu sudah terjadi, salah satu dari kelompok miskin yang dilindungi Inugami, rupanya sedang merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya, seolah berdoa dengan mata tertutup, sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, "Kumohon, wahai Dewa Amaterasu, lindungilah laki-laki _icy blue_ itu… Demi Dewa Amaterasu, menangkanlah dia!"

"Amin." ujar sesama kaum miskin itu, mengamini permintaan kecil tersebut.

Inugami yang mendengar permintaan kecil mereka, menyeringai kecil. _Doa kalian sudah terkirim kepadanya dengan sukses, dan dia PASTI berhasil!_

TRAK!

Tiba-tiba semua orang beralih perhatiannya ke sumber suara itu, dan mereka langsung terpana kaget.

Laki-laki pucat dan tanpa ekspresi itu, entah dengan cara apa, berhasil membuat pedang sang tirani itu tertahan dengan suksesnya hanya dengan menggunakan kipas itu. Dan sepertinya sedikit dari mereka – para prajurit – sadar bahwa suara barusan itu memang berasal dari… Tubrukan pedang itu dengan ujung kipasnya yang kelihatannya bukan kipas biasa.

Kuroko, demikianlah nama cowok mungil penentang tirani itu, langsung menyapu jarak pandangan sang tirani dengan lengan kimono sebelah kirinya secepat kilat. Sesaat kemudian, sang Dewa lantas menggumamkan mantranya, "Tidurlah, tirani. Kau akan menyesalinya."

Dan mereka – para prajurit, termasuk _Kisedai_ – terpana kaget. Bukannya melawan seperti biasa, sang tirani justru roboh, terpengaruh oleh mantra yang digumamkan oleh anak yang lebih mungil dari tirani itu. Pegangan pedang itu sudah terlepas dari tangan kanannya. Mata dingin anak itu lalu gantian menatap sekelilingnya, memberikan rasa takut kepada mereka, tak terkecuali kaum miskin itu.

"Wah, wah, kau menyelesaikannya dengan cara begitu." komentar cowok beralis dobel, terpana kaget.

"Ini memang caraku. Aku lebih tak suka jika aku harus mengirim tubuhnya ke dimensi lain." jawab anak _icy blue_ itu, melirik bawahan terbaiknya.

Menghiraukan reaksi selanjutnya Inugami, sang Dewa Amaterasu lantas kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke tirani yang sudah tertidur di bawah kakinya. Dia kemudian berkata kepada mereka semua tanpa menatapnya, "Kalian. Kejahatan seperti inilah yang tidak bisa saya maafkan. Mumpung kalian masih memiliki nyawa, setidaknya bertobatlah, sebelum kalian akan dibunuh oleh _shinigami_, Dewa Kematian."

Salah satu dari _Kisedai_, yang berambut biru malam, langsung mencabut _katana_-nya sambil memakinya dengan kesal, "MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU? !"

_Fuh_.

Pandangan anak kecil itu kini menjadi-jadi. Lebih kejam, namun masih terbalutkan oleh wajah tanpa ekspresinya dengan mata sedingin es itu melirik wajah cowok berambut biru malam itu. Ia lalu menghela napas dan menjawab dengan datar namun menusuk, "Aku adalah Dewa Matahari, Amaterasu. Aku kemari untuk menghakimi kalian. Anak nakal, jadi aku akan kirim kalian ke dimensi lain."

"HA–."

Belum selesai cowok berkulit tan itu hendak membentaknya, keburu tubuhnya mendadak membeku dan matanya sangat mengantuk, seolah menginginkannya untuk tidur selama-lamanya. Alhasil, tubuh cowok perkasa yang kejam itu roboh juga, mengikuti sang tirani itu, dengan tak berdayanya di depan sang Dewa itu.

Dewa Amaterasu ini lantas bertanya kepada sisa _Kisedai_ dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Masih ada yang mau seperti Akashi Seijuurou dan Aomine Daiki ini?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari mereka. Bahkan dari para prajurit di belakang mereka sekalipun.

Dewa Agung ini lantas menyeringai kecil, menambahkannya, "Anak baik. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Hari ini, kumaafkan kalian."

"De-Dewa Amaterasu…? Kau?" ujar seorang cowok berambut kuning, tak percaya.

"Iya." jawab anak tanpa ekspresi itu, tenang.

Hening lagi.

Cowok berambut kuning itu lantas keluar dari ruangan singgasana itu dengan wajah tak percaya, sekaligus terkesan. Diikuti dengan si berambut ungu, dan berakhir si hijau. Mereka tidak bakal berkutik kalau lawan mereka adalah seorang Dewa seperti anak itu. Dan para pasukannya langsung bubar, takut dengan anak _icy blue_ itu, membiarkan ruangan itu hening tanpa ada yang berbicara sedikit pun.

Sang Dewa ini lantas kembali ke hadapan Inugami dan kaum miskin, seraya berkata dengan lembut, "Kalian sudah bebas. Kembalilah ke tempat kalian, dan nanti saya bisa mintakan Dewa Pertanian untuk menyuburkan tanah kalian lagi."

Perempuan tua yang tadi diancam bersama anak-anak kecil, lantas bertanya dengan wajah heran sekaligus terkesan, "A-Anda… Dewa Amaterasu…?"

"Ya. Laki-laki yang di sana, doamu sudah terkabulkan. Saya mohon, anggaplah ini adalah hari yang 'terhapus'." ujar laki-laki itu seraya mengibaskan lengan kimono sebelah kirinya, membuat semua anggota kaum miskin itu tumbang tak berdaya terhadap hipnotisnya.

Inugami yang melihat semua orang di sekitarnya berakhir tidur karenanya, lantas mengomentarinya dengan malas, "Kuroko-_sama_, kau kayaknya keterlaluan deh, sampai-sampai membuat seisi kastil tidur semua. Hei, apa ini berarti Anda akan menghapus ingatan mereka, huh?"

Tanpa diduganya, Dewa Amaterasu ini lantas menyeringai kecil, dan menolehnya dengan wajah nakal, "Huh, siapa ya, yang menduga segitunya? Tenang, hanya _dua_ dari mereka yang 'kukirim' ke dimensi itu. Akashi Seijuurou dan Aomine Daiki itu. Mereka benar-benar anak nakal, sehingga harus kuberi sedikit peringatan."

"Dengan mengirim jiwa mereka ke dimensi lain? Astaga, kau benar-benar tega." komentar Inugami ngeri.

"Masih tegaan mereka kok, sampai menumpahkan darah orang yang tak berdosa. Dewa Shinigami sampai harus bolak-balik melapor ke saya terus, belakangan ini. _Well_, ayo pulang ke kahyangan. Namun sebelum itu, kamu harus membawa mereka semua ke tempat masing-masing." perintah Dewa Amaterasu ini, seraya bersiap terbang kembali ke kahyangan.

"Diterima, Amaterasu-_sama_."

Kuroko hanya bisa menyeringai kecil, kemudian bertolak dari bumi, kembali ke kahyangan. Sedangan sang Dewa Rubah, alias Inugami, akhirnya terpaksa memanggul tubuh semua anggota kaum miskin itu, mengembalikannya ke tempat asal mereka. Tanpa ketahuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ] **


End file.
